HP: Heaven Paradox
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: La adiccion es una prision. Eso todos lo hemos escuchado, Manic esta atrapado en una llamada Heaven Paradox, la cual le permite vivir la vida que sin saberlo siempre soño, pero a un presio demaciado elevado. Spagonia esta en ruinas y bajo un oscuro señor de la droga. Situada en el universo Underground, si entras a leer, espero que te complasca. No es un fic de odio a un personaje.


_**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**_

 _ **Lamento un error, este era un fic para concursar en**_ ** _Actividad del terror 2016 "Bienvenidos a Pumpkin Hill" del foro "Esmeralda Madre", el foro me dio la oportunidad y me da vergüenza haber fallado por un tonto error, ¡aaaaaaah! Me equivoque de fecha, les juro que crei que el ultimo dia era el 28 y resulta que era el 21 de noviembre, es vergonzoso, pero como dicen, uno no va a morir de vergüenza al menos que te pierdas en un bosque y te de vergüenza que te salven, en todo caso prefiero publicarlo y que ustedes decidan qué tan bueno es, incluso me disculpo de nuevo, este error en verdad es lamentable._**

 ** _Aclarando lo anterior, si, me centre en Manic, este no es un fic despreciable de "odio a un personaje", en realidad me encanta Manic, además es un problema que planeo ahondar en mis historias sobre Sonic Undergroud. Si conocen mi forma de escribir, esto es lo que hago normalmente con mis personajes favoritos, ponerlos en una situación horrible porque en el fondo deseo que salgan del abismo, aquí lo deje en el abismo, eventualmente escribiré como es que va a salir de ahí._**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sega y además pertenecen a las distintas adaptaciones de los personajes de la franquicia Sonic the_** _ **Hedgehog y no gano nada monetariamente.**_

 _ **Deseo retroalimentación, por favor, hagan la diferencia, den opiniones.**_

 **Pulpomolcagetero! 28 de noviembre de 2016 (** Tristemente **)**

* * *

 **HEAVEN PARADOX**

Caray, los chicos les falta practicar más los acordes. Ash parece que me puede seguir el ritmo, mi manejo de la batería es supremo, pareciera que voy a causar un terremoto.

-Manic, cálmate Bro, parece que quieres agujerar el tambor...- Ash deja de tocar el sintetizador y mueve la cabeza mientras hace esa mueca, él es el jefe de la banda, claro, pero Johnny saca la lengua, le parece divertido que yo haga este tipo de cosas, ya que quiere ver como estar en mi misma sintonía.

-Vamos viejo, deja a Manic ser, no vamos a estar para la guerra de las bandas si sigues con esa actitud de "eres demasiado pesado".-Johnny me pone el brazo sobre el hombro- tú síguele dando, a la gente de veras le encanta ese tipo de cosas, se "El Erizó", se poderoso. - me da el puño y lo chocamos.

-Conque suave, pues veremos qué opinas Johnny pues la próxima canción será brutal. Pondremos a Spagonia patas arriba.

-Pues que lento eres mangosta, pues este conejo no se hace más joven, ¿Sí? Espero que cuando tengas tu cancioncita no sea para nana de mis nietos.

-Canción de demolición, aaaauuuuuh, jajajaja- sigo con la batería dándole con todo. Si, la vida es buena. Yo y mis amigos en la cochera de Johnny practicando para la guerra de las bandas, me hace vivir.

-Manic, Manic Hedgehog.- Madre mía.- deja esa batería que te estoy hablando joven. - Mamá me mira a través de la entrada de la cochera, ella luce arreglada, ¿porque se arregló tanto?- Manic, hoy es la ceremonia en el templo, la boda de tu primo ¿porque no te has arreglado?

¡Puta mierda, se me pasó!

-Vaya, hoy está guapísima Señora Aleena- Johnny le coquetea a mi madre, no me molesta cuando hace comentarios de que está buena mi madre, pero que de plano se lance es incómodo.

-Gracias Johnny, pero si me permiten tengo que llevarme a mi hijo porque el muy despistado se olvidó o quiere escapar del compromiso.

-Que lastima, porque me gustaría tener un tiempo de calidad con usted.

Bájale Johnny o tendrás un tiempo de calidad con mis botas. Sí, claro, ella no está interesada Amigó, ella es mucha pieza para ti.

-Lo pensaré.- ¡Claro que no!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-Mamá, ¿porque no puedo ir con mis púas como me gustan?

-No actúes como un niño, es una boda.- definitivamente no voy a lograr un acuerdo con esta mujer. -date prisa que casi llega el taxista.

-¿Y la moto qué?

-¡No tarde tanto en arreglarme para que mi cabello se arruine con el casco!

-Bien, ya estoy con este traje de mono. Aleena, en verdad me estas torturando.

-Yo creo que estás guapo.

-Parezco estirado.

Suena el claxon del taxi.

-Rápido- me sigue urgiendo, esta mujer tiene prisa para todo, incluso para su propio funeral.

Estamos ya paseando en el taxi, por la ciudad, es media tarde y hay gente paciando, la ciudad tiene un promedio de edificios de ladrillo con tejados de doble agua, ventas con mosaicos. La boda es el Templo principal cerca de la Universidad. Puedo ver la torre del reloj apuntando las cuatro con diez minutos.

Todos están trabajando en sus negocios, empleos de forma tranquila, pero acabo de notar algo, hay una chica zorra, ella tiene un largo cabello rojo y ropa demasiado pegada, la reconozco, como se llama... Mindy.

-¡Alto!- alzó la voz, el taxista para y yo bajo antes de Mamá me pare en seco.- ¡Mindy, espera, Mindy!

¿Porque le estoy hablando? ¿De dónde somos amigos? Sé que la conozco pero la imagen que tengo de ella es distinta, yo la recuerdo como una chica estirada y muy cursi, su papá era un milloneta, ella tenía dinero a manos llenas. Esta chica se parece pero a medida que me acercó notó su cuerpo delgado, su rostro esta pálido y ojeroso, sus ojos me miran algo confundidos.

-Mindy- ella parece reaccionar un poco cuando la llamo por su nombre.

-¿Quién eres?- me dice mientras acomoda coquetamente su largo pero quebradizo cabello, pareciera que la pobre chica se va a desbaratar aunque sonríe.

-Soy Manic, me conoces, de algún lado...- la verdad es que yo no estoy seguro de dónde.

-Manic, Manic- ella parece tratar de recordar cómo nos conocimos. -Ah sí, eres hermano de Sonia, ya recordé, vino de visita el otro día.

-Aaaah- ¿de qué está hablando esta tipa?- ten confundes, yo no tengo ninguna hermana.

-¡Claro que sí, tienes otro hermano además!

Por alguna razón siento miedo, no quiero seguir hablando con ella y me alejó.

-Espera, ya recordé, ya nos habíamos encontrado hace poco, claro, jajajaja, es el HP, estás con el HP, igual que yo... Ya está pasando... Nos vemos después, besitos, mua, mua- ella me besa en las mejillas y se aleja corriendo.

-¡Manic, regresa ahora al taxi, la boda, Manic, la boda!- Mamá está molesta y me esta echando rayos mortíferos por sus lindos ojos.

En verdad esto es confuso ¿Porque le hable a esa chica, de donde la conozco? Además ¿cómo se su nombre en primer lugar?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ….

El Gran Templo a Madre Mobius está a unas calles de la universidad, es un edificio de más de mil años según me contó alguien, pero no recuerdo quién exactamente. Creo que en Mobiotropolis tienen el más antiguo templo, dicen que la antigüedad de este no es nada si se comparara con aquel. Creo haber escuchado que ese templo esta sobre duerme la verdadera Madre Mobius, dicen que cuando se despierte empezara algo como el juicio final, ya saben, la misma monserga de todos serán castigados o integrados a la tierra y el reinicio de todo en el universo y cosas por el estilo.

Mamá en verdad se molestó con migo y no tengo modo de explicar mi comportamiento. Yo no lo entiendo del todo tampoco, hay ocasiones he tenido sueños sobre este lugar, sueño que el templo se está cayendo a pedazos y que solo las butacas están más o menos bien, la gente está sentada viendo a la nada con una expresión estúpida.

"Agradezco la vida regalada, Madre de eterna belleza."

Ella está cantando, su voz es angelical y tiene el carácter de uno (más de un destructor si me preguntan), ella es hija del Sumosacerdote del templo, vamos a la misma escuela y hemos salido en unas ocasiones, ella también apareció en uno de mis sueños, pero se veía más vieja que yo, usaba un sombrero de ala ancha y al verme me apuntaba con una pistola, sus ojos azules me parecían hermosos aunque parecía que quería matarme, yo le proponía salir a pasear y repentinamente ella sonrió.

"Vivir por una razón, vivir para alcanzar la plenitud, ya que sin felicidad la vida no tendría sabor."

Ella me sonríe al verme. Es una pícara gata rosa cereza.

Creo que al final de cuentas ella es lo más agradable de todo esto, y que la boda es seguro lo más aburrido del mundo. La ceremonia es tal como pensé, aburrida casi para matar. Odio que mi primo se haya tenido que casar con todas las ceremonias porque su chava es una estirada. En realidad no me cae bien. Lo bueno es que todo corrió por cuenta del padre de la novia, solo quiero dormir y que me despierten cuando pasemos al banquete.

* * *

"Manic...Manic..."

¿Qué pasa? Me siento pesado, no puedo sentir mis pies y mis brazos se sienten jodidamente pesados. Incluso me hormiguea la nariz y los labios. Todo es borroso frente a mí, alguien me habla.

"¡Manic...despierta Manic!"

Veo a una eriza de piel morada y sus púas son de un rosa cereza, ella tiene un coldije parecido al mío, siento que esto lo estoy viendo fuera de mi cuerpo, como si estuviera viendo en uno de esos juegos donde simulas ser algo más, ya que ella me sacude pero no siento eso. Incluso a penas persibo el movimiento de sus labios. Es como ver esas imágenes móviles que supuestamente se mueven al cambiar la pespectiva pero en realidad saltan de una postura a otra.

"¡Manic, tonto, reacciona!" Ahora hay otro erizo, sus púas son completamente azules, pero de un azul tan fuerte que hacen ver a mis púas verdes algo pálidas.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Porque me hablan como si yo estuviera ido?

"¡Sonic, ayúdame a levantarlo!¡tal vez si lo hacemos caminar reaccione!"

Ambos me levantan y ahora creo que reconozco este lugar. Es el templo de Madre Mobius, pero está hecho una pocilga, incluso las paredes están descascándose por la humedad, hay suciedad en el piso, de todo tipo, incluso hay quienes duermen en ese piso asqueroso. Hay más personas, todos sucios y con la mirada ida o dormidos, sentados en las butacas, sus rostros son tan enfermizos como si estuvieran muy mal. Algunos tiene una asquerosa sonrisa petrificada.

-¿Que paso aquí?- apenas se escucha mi voz como un murmullo, todo parece acelerarse un poco.

-Manic... ¿Sabes dónde estás? - me pregunta la chica, creo que es un cuero.

-El templo... es...

-Sigue ido, al menos parece que está reaccionando. Tenemos que sacarlo ¡pero ya!

-Eres linda... qué tal si nos vamos a pasear ¿eh?...- por algún motivo me siento algo alegre.- pero él no viene...

-¿Eeh? ¡No, no Manic, soy Sonia, tu hermana!

"Eres el hermano de Sonia"

-No... Yo no tengo hermanos, solo somos Mamá y yo...- Le digo mientas sacudo la cabeza, mi cabeza en verdad me da vueltas, no entiendo que es lo que me pasa. Su rostro esta aterrorizado y no entiendo el motivo.

-Sonia, no tiene caso, es lo que han estado dándole, es obvio que le afectó el cerebro, entre más rápido nos lo llevemos mejor.-le dice el tipo erizó tan serio mientras siento como me presiona con una de sus manos en el costado, como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

-Vaya, veo que sus Altezas reales no conocen el respeto.- reconozco esa voz, es el Sr Makia, no entiendo, está usando una máscara que cubre la mitad de su rostro.- ¡se están llevando lo que me pertenece!

-¿Que se supone que quieres decir con eso? - La chica le pregunta mientras camina firmemente, hay algo que me recorre la columna al verla así.

-Se están llevando a uno de mis esclavos, Manic como todos aquí son mis esclavos.

-¡Maldito loco!¡¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo con Manic?!

-Dándole absolutamente todo lo que ha soñado. Una vida tranquila, siendo amado y sobre todo feliz. Manic me entrego su alma a cambió, fue un buen trato.

-Pues nos llevamos a Manic, ya que no acepto ese canje.- Dice este chico azul. Yo no puedo entender lo que dicen.

-Bien, pues si así quieres las cosas. Chicos lo que decidimos hacer.

Por alguna razón, ella se lleva la mano al cuello, a atrapado entre sus dedos lo que parece un dardo, lo ve unos momentos.

-Sonic... es un dardo...- se tambalea un poco.

Ahora todos los que están aquí están tarareando algo, es monótono. Por alguna razón creo que recuerdo ese sonido, mi cabeza me duele, me siento mareado y creo que voy a vomitar.

-Sonia, sabes bien qué debes ser obediente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- el erizó deja en otro asiento. Va a donde está la chica, ahora ella está firmé, como un soldado.

-Si señor...

-¡¿Sonia?!- ese tipo, el erizo, siento que está en verdad preocupado, algo me hace sentir también preocupado, esto es tan extraño que hace que todo el sentimiento de bienestar que pase hace algunos minutos se esfumara y se remplazara por una onda angustia.

-Sonia, te ordeno golpear a Sonic. – El Señor Makia dice tan engreídamente, es disgustarte creo.

La chica, Sonia, ella sin ningún aviso le da un potente bofetón al chico azul, a Sonic. Él sale disparado y cae entre las butacas, tirando como si fueran muñecos a los que estaban sentados, ¡¿Por qué es tan fuerte?!

-Vaya, no es mentira ni exageración, es verdad que la adorable princesa es un monstruo forzudo, dicen que en Mobodumme existe una esmeralda caos que es lo que mantiene vivo todo ahí, pero veo que además es cierto que crecer bajo su energía despertó cierto poder en sus hijos, bueno, al menos en dos de los tres. – Makia sonríe feroz mientras voltea repetidas veces entre verlos a ellos. De repente se pone muy serio. – Sonia, creo que no has entendido, no quiero que solo lo golpees una vez, quiero que sigas golpeándolo constantemente.

-Si Señor.- dice antes de comenzar a correr a donde cayó Sonic, quien ya se levantó y antes de que ella llegue parece haber desaparecido. ¿Esto es real?

-¡¿Sonia?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- escucho su voz, tengo que voltear para el otro lado, llego casi de regreso al altar.

-Supongo que recordaras que el Dr Robotnik uso una especie de robots mosquitos que inyectaban una droga hipnótica y producían una señal sonora. Pues resulta que esa droga es una de mis creaciones, ella escucho mi voz poco después de que todos empezaron a tararear, ella solo escuchara mis órdenes. Incluso ella va a hacer cosas que no te imaginas por complacer cada uno de mis caprichos. Ahora ella es mi juguete.

-¡Puto puerco!- él en verdad está furioso y algo en mi hace sentir que como si odiara todo esto. No los conozco. Pero siento como si los conociera de mucho tiempo.

"Somos hermanos"

¿Qué?

"Tenemos que trabajar juntos, un día encontraremos a Mamá."

Ellos siguen peleando, mejor dicho Sonic le esta rehuyendo, él se nota que no quiere golpearla. Pero si no se defiende al menos debería tratar de escapar de aquí. ¿Por qué no escapa?

"Somos hermanos y miembros de una banda, nadie de la banda se queda atrás." Si, él me dijo eso una vez, Sonic me dijo eso cuando fue a salvarme una vez. Idiota, él es mi hermano, es cierto, ya recuerdo, nos conocimos en un lugar donde se tocaba música clandestinamente. Tomo mi pendiente, siempre tuve este pendiente, es especial, es mágico y simboliza nuestra unión como hermanos.

-Sonia, te ordeno que comiences a estrangular a Manic.

-Si Señor- ella está junto a mí, su mirada es tan fría, no sabe quién soy.

-¡Sonia!- me tiembla la voz, apenas puedo moverme y no puedo evitar que ella me sujete del cuello, siento como sus manos a pesar de lo pequeñas son monstruosamente fuertes, si, esta es la fuerza brutal de Sonia, es capaz de romper un tronco, ¡mi cuello se quebrara de seguro!

Todo está borroso, puedo escuchar como las manos de Sonia están estrujando mi cuello, la presión es demasiada, siento que me estoy desmayando. Mi hermana me está matando.

-¡NOOOOO!

Mi vistas se está aclarando mientras veo que estoy tirado en el suelo, veo a Sonic, él está siendo sujetado por Sonia, ella le ha sujetado ambos brazos y se los está haciendo parta atrás de su espalda.

-Sonia, patea con fuerza una de sus piernas.- Ese maldito…

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- juro que acabo de escuchar el hueso de su pierna romperse.

-Ahora no vayas a moverte, ni siquiera un musculo.- le ordena y de repente ella esta inmóvil como una estatua, puedo ver su respiración. –El efecto de esta droga a la que llamo _"_ _Robot soul"_ es de tan solo una hora, de la cual solo quedan unos 45 minutos, creo que es tiempo suficiente, ella ya ha cumplido con su tarea. Chicos, si quieren que siga dándoles HP deberán golpear a estos dos tantas veces como puedan antes de que terminen esos 45 minutos, antes de que el mi alarma suene.

-¡No!- Exclamo tanto como puedo.- ¡No los lastimes!

-Esperen.- indica a los que ya han empezado a levantarse- Vaya, veo que ya te despertaste, Manic, ¿recuerdas cómo me conociste?

-No…

-Recuerdas entonces como los conociste a ellos ¿no?

-Si…- siento que estoy llorando. No puedo controlarme, estoy muerto de miedo, todo este lugar, lo que huelo, lo que veo, lo que siento es horrible.

-¡Manic, tienes que salir de aquí!¡este tipo… lo que te está dando está matándote lentamente, vi cadáveres en las calles, me dijeron que murieron por meterse HP, el HP es veneno…!

-¡¿Veneno?!

"Es cierto que tu vida se acortara, pero en proporción, lo que vivas dentro del Heaven Paradox es como si vivieras muchos más años de lo que has soñado." Es lo que Makia me dijo hace tiempo.

-¡Perdónalos, ellos no volverán a venir aquí, yo haré lo que me pidas, te prometí que nunca te desobedecería! ¿Recuerdas?

-Eres mío, así que ya no tienes nada más que ofrecerme, pues ya me perteneces.- dice tan serio como si frente a la misma muerte me encontrara.- Bueno me siento generoso, ya se, Sonic, te perdonare a ti y a tu hermana si prometes que nunca volverán, que se irán de mi ciudad y jamas volverán aquí. Yo ordenare a tu hermana que se marche contigo en brazos y podrás seguir con tu cruzada de liberar el planeta, pero Spagonia es mía.

-No voy a dejar a Manic.

-Sonic, hazlo, yo voy a estar bien.

-¡¿Vez?! Manic no quiere irse, en verdad no se quiere ir ¡¿verdad?!

-¡Si… yo no quiero ir a ningún lado!

-¡No digas tonterías, Manic, si nos vamos nos vamos juntos!

-Bien, como quieras, has decidido por tu vida y la de tu hermana, chicos, ya saben que es lo que quiero, ahora solo quedan 32 minutos, golpéenlos con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Por favor!- trato de suplicar mientras veo como comienzan a levantarse y van a donde están ellos, incluso trato de detener a uno pero este me golpea en el rostro y me tira. Empiezo a escuchar los gritos de Sonic, volteo a ver lo que pasa, los están golpeando, incluso Sonia a pesar de estar recibiendo golpes no se mueve, es como si fuera una estatua, ella está sangrando, Sonic igual. Es lo último que pude ver porque ya estos locos comenzaron a amontonarse, solo puedo escuchar gritos, los de Sonic.- ¡Basta!- Entonces siento un piquete en mi brazo, vio a alguien, no se quien fue, todo se vuelve tan borroso.

* * *

-Manic, despierta…- Mamá me está llamando, me dormi, que sueño tan pesado. Ni siquiera recuerdo en que soñaba. La Boda… ¿Ya acabo?

Volteo a ver y encuentro que ahí está el Sr Makia, el director de la escuela, me pone nervioso de tan solo verlo. Uno creería que ese tipo tendría cosas más interesantes que estar viniendo a una aburrida ceremonia.

* * *

"El tiempo es relativo, mas con el HP"

La ciudad luce extraña a estas horas de la noche, me acuerdo que Sonia menciono que aquí había una universidad importante, ahora Spagonia esta tan arruinada como cualquier lugar de Mobius. Los tejados están perdiendo aquellas tejas que las decoraban, hay ventanas tapiadas porque los vidrios están rotos, la torre del reloj luce fantasmal con su luz amarillenta y opacada por la suciedad de las carátulas que en más de 15 años no han tenido un mantenimiento decente, si no fuera por el relojero, posiblemente ya ese reloj no estaría dando esas campanadas. El sonido proclama un aparente orden, es como si un gigante gritara "Yo reino desde la oscuridad, yo soy el dios que gobierna y rije sobre todas las cosas, sobre las almas condenadas a estos tormentos terrenales, yo soy la nada."

Sí, creo que la droga me está volviendo loco. No soy el único, puedo decir que los que jalamos la carretilla tenemos algo de locos. Veo personas asomándose por las ventanas disimuladamente, sus habitaciones en completa oscuridad, seguramente al escuchar el ruido de la rueda, decidieron ver quien se estaría paciando por estas calles arruinadas. La oscuridad no permite apreciar la expresión de sus rostros o mejor dicho algo en mi cerebro me impide ver si tienen un rostro. Spagonia es la ciudad de los fantasmas para mí.

Yo ahora soy uno de los que trasportan muertos o moribundos, escucho aún los leves gemidos de una chica que está encima de los otros dos tipos. Los tres están esqueléticos, con sus rostros narchitos, pálidos como hojas de papel y con los ojos agrandados y fijos en algo que solo pueden ver, con una grotesca sonrisa babeante mientras escapan de su garganta aquellos jadeos. Ellos según se son igual que yo unos chavos, el mayor creo que tiene dieciséis años, un felino de piel atigrada, el más joven, una comadreja de piel rojisa, tendrá como catorce y la chica esta de quince, ella es quien está en peor estado, ella es una canina, de piel amarillenta y un cabello largo y enmarañado, ella llevaba ropa ajustada y que en algún tiempo pudo hacer que se viera ardiente, ahora solo cubría un cuerpo que solo eran pellejo y huesos, verlos es tan desagradable que doy gracias por la lona que los cubre.

Yo he visto mi cara últimamente, estoy también adelgazando, mis ojos tiene por debajo esas horrorosas ojeras. ¿Cuanto tiempo me queda antes de que el tocar el paraíso me deje así? No soy idiota, se que me estoy haciendo daño, mi vida es solo ya demasiado desesperante a estas alturas, siempre huyendo, persiguiendo a una madre que en realidad escapa de nosotros, ella no quiere vernos, ella no quiere verme. Yo soy un ladrón, alguien que es considerado lo más bajo, pude haber vivido así bastante bien, pero conocí a Sonic, a Sonia y ellos pusieron mi mundo de cabeza, hicieron que soñara con otro tipo de vida, que las cosas podrían ser distintas, pero eso es mentira, las cosas no van a mejorar, eso es claro, esa profecía solo es una mentira del viejo para tenernos dando vueltas sin parar, lo entendí cuando probé el HP la primera vez.

Alguien nos había tendido una trampa, habían envenenado la comida y todo se había vuelto tan extraño. Todo lo real se había vuelto borroso como un sueño, mis hermanos se esfumaban frente a mis ojos, yo me encontraba tambien desapareciendo como si fuera en realidad mi cuerpo el humo de unos cigarros. Todo lo que creí importante ya no lo era, yo ya no sentía interés por Robonik, por la lucha, por la eterna búsqueda de Mamá. Eso no me importaba más.

Desperté en una habitación y en una cama, era mi habitación y mi cama, nada lujoso, nada de un estirado, eran las siete de la mañana y Mamá me estaba despertando para desayunar e ir a la escuela. Ese mi paraíso, una vida tranquila, ordinaria y divertida. Debo reconocerlo, ahí, en la paradoja que crea mi cerebro cuando estoy drogado esta todo aquello que me hace feliz, estoy con Mamá, todos los amigos que tenía antes de conocer a mis hermanos están bien, incluso hay alguien ahí... una chava tan divertida y llena de vida, que me enamoré de ella... el dolor es regresar a esta realidad y recordar que es todo producto de mi imaginación. Recordar que muchos amigos se han ido o fueron robotizados, que Mamá le importa todo este maldito planeta mucho más que estar a mi lado, el saber que no importa cuánto me esfuerce, las cosas no mejorarán. Sí, soy basura, porque ya estoy cansado de seguir luchando. Todo eso lo entendí la primera vez que desperté tras aquella primera vez con la droga. Sonic y Sonia actuando tan normales, como si nada les hubiera pasado, yo en cambio sentía tanta desesperación, tanta que quería arrancarme las púas. Era obvio que yo no podría seguir más tiempo así.

Mis compañeros están al pendiente de que nadie detecte lo que estamos haciendo, si nos atrapa seguro nos encerraran. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que siento que va a salírseme del pecho, antes la idea de que me encerraran no era atemorizante, porque siempre he considerado que tengo recursos de sobra para escapar. Ahora lo que me atemorizante es algo distinto, es que pasen más de veinte horas sin mi dosis, si no la recibo, el dolor de esta realidad se vuelve insoportable, ya lo he intentado, he intentado escapar de Makia Velo, el misterioso lince enmascarado quien creó esta droga, pero no pude llegar muy lejos, en realidad termine regresando a gatas suplicando por más. Así como mis compañeros en esta maldita desgracia. Así como lo debieron hacer los que ahora están en la carretilla cuando aún tenían fuerzas, mucho antes de convertirse en idiotas babeantes a punto de estirar la pata.

* * *

-¡Manic, no puedes estar hablando en serio!-recuerdo aún la expresión de Sonic, yo estaba tan encabronado que no podía entender razones.

-¡CLARO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO!- grite tan fuerte que después sentí que me dolía la garganta.-¡Acabo de entender que siempre será esto!¡Ella y Dephius solo nos están usando, pues ya me harte!

-No eres el único, yo también he estado a punto de darle la espalda a esto de buscarla y mejor hacer las cosas diferentes, pero no lo hago porque está forma será la que tumbe al gordo.

En ese momento entendí algo muy incómodo de mi "Bro". Tanto que aún me enfada más, le di un puñetazo en el rostro, creo que el en verdad no lo esperaba, porque si logré darle uno bueno, me miro con los ojos desorbitados como si estuviera tratando de decidir si regresármelo o no.

-¿Por eso nos buscaste no? Por la maldita profecía, porque sin nosotros no vale, ¿no?¿no?¡¿no?!¡¿NOOO?!

Él solo me miro unos momentos con esa expresión tan seria que ya era difícil reconocerlo.

-¡YO ESTABA BIEN ANTES DE CONOCERTE, TENIA MI VIDA HECHA Y TÚ SÓLO LLEGASTE DICIENDO "SOY TU HERMANO Y ADEMAS TIENES UNA HERMANA"!¡TÚ LO ARRUINASTE!

-La vida de un ladrón, Manic, -decir que quería golpear a mi hermano es poco exacto, mi rabia era tan fuerte que sin dudarlo trate de volver a golpear a mi hermano, pero solo fue un intento, mi puño no llego a tocarlo, ya que me tomo del brazo y me dominó en un movimiento rápido, me retorció el brazo tanto que por un momento pensé que me dejaría tullido, creo que grite, pero no estoy seguro, solo recuerdo el dolor con claridad y sus palabras.- Tú solo robabas billeteras, bolsos joyas. Si tu vida estaba arruinada yo no fui quien lo hizo.- Su voz era firme y clara.

Eso me dolió más que cualquier golpe, cualquier insultó, esa afirmación de que él despreciaba que fuera un ladrón me hizo llorar. Cuando Sonic me soltó todo era tan confuso para mi, solo algo me quedo claro, yo me sentía profundamente triste. No era la tristeza ocasional con la que había aprendido a lidiar toda mi vida, era una tristeza tan pesada, tan fría y desoladora que pensé la verdad "No tiene caso nada, no hay nada que valga la pena."

-Voy a la reunión, regresare en dos horas, quédate aquí, no estoy de humor para estar buscándote. - su voz sonaba tan distinta, más seria y adulta.

Me dejó ahí, sobándome el hombro y aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

-¡No eres mi jefe!- Me salí de la furgoneta y vague ese día.

La tentación no tardó en aparecer, había un lince caminando por la calle con esa actitud de superioridad que reconozco de los estirados, como si el mundo le perteneciera. Por algún motivo el tenía una máscara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, sus ojos verdosos eran feroces. La gente en la calle le daba paso como si de un rey se tratara, incluso no se atrevían a mirarlo directamente, ahora que lo pienso, hubo cosas ahí que pudieron prevenirme de la tamaña idiotez que iba a cometer, pero mi mente no estaba nada clara, ni siquiera entiendo porque quería robar esa cartera, por alguna razón él sabía mis intenciones, creo que dijo que conoce tan bien la psicología de los ladrones que reconoce a uno a kilómetros. En un movimiento rápido me sujeto el brazo e inyecto con su anillo un líquido con una aguja pequeña, era lo que llamamos HP, Heaven Paradox, antes de darme cuenta, yo estaba de nuevo con Mamá, quien trataba de hablarme de un tema que como mujer se le complicaba, yo muerto de risa. Desde entonces sé que estoy perdido. Al despertar solo quería estar más tiempo, Makia me dijo que podría estar más tiempo, todo el que quisiera, siempre y cuando robara para él y trabajara para él. Yo acepte.

* * *

Ya llegamos al tiradero, la primera en irse es la chica, mis compañeros la balancean uno sujetando sus tobillos y otro sujetando sus muñecas, ella es lanzada por el aire y cae dando un golpe sordo contra un montón de cascajo.

-Vaya, la lanzamos muy fuerte.- dice alguien. Me siento aturdido por todo esto. – El siguiente, no creo que lo lancemos tan lejos, pesa un poco más.

-No han pensado esto ¡¿Quién nos lanzaran a nosotros cuando nos llegue el turno?!- digo molesto.

-Manic, ¡¿a quién carajos le importa?!

Supongo que a nadie, no me interesa ver como son lanzados como costales de basura otras dos piltrafas, yo mejor doy una vuelta. Tal vez encuentre algo que aun sirva y eso me ayude a poder dejar esta mugrosa realidad atrás aunque sea un día.

¡¿Qué es eso?! Hay algo que está brillando, será algo útil seguramente.

-¡No puede ser!- los reconozco, son los pendientes de mis hermanos, están enredados uno con el otro, tienen sangre. ¡¿Los tiraron aquí?! ¡¿Ellos los tiraron?!

¿Dónde están sus cuerpos? ¿Fueron las ratas? ¿Alguien los recogió y se los llevo?

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE?!- grito mientras mis lágrimas no dejan de salir, mientras me llevo cerca de mi corazón lo último que queda de la única familia que he conocido. Al final la profecía solo era una mentira. Falle completamente.

* * *

 ** _Nota final:_**

 ** _¿Qué quiero decir con Heaven Paradox? Si se dan cuenta es como decir "La paradoja del paraíso", es una pregunta simple, para quien cree en la felicidad eterna en el paraíso ¿le es importante ser feliz aquí en la tierra?, los adictos a las drogas se parecen mucho a los fanáticos religiosos, no creen ninguno que aquí exista la felicidad. No luchan por ser felices o hasta prefieren perseguir una ilusión de felicidad a aceptar la realidad. _**

**_Makia Velo, el nombre completo de mi OC, es originalmente un personaje que cree con el fin de expresar eso, aunque no lo crean, el creo el HP no para dañar, sino para ayudar, ya que si es cierto que es un potente veneno, pero lo creo para dárselo a los moribundos y desahuciados. Incluso este personaje ha creado drogas que curan eficazmente enfermedades mentales o ayudan a sanar el alma de las personas. Su caída a la oscuridad fue curiosamente a causa de su única falta, crear el HP. Si prestan atención Makia Velo suena como Maquiavelo, a quien equivocadamente consideran como el artífice de la maldad, cuando estuvo muy lejos de ser un hombre malvado, en realidad era un sabio._**

 ** _También me baso en el Soma, droga ficticia de la novela "Un mundo feliz" de_** _ **Aldous Huxley**_ ** _, libro que recomiendo, aunque es necesario ser abierto de mente._**


End file.
